Mary Sue
by MrMuttonChops
Summary: Mary Sues are a dangerous thing


**Authors Note: The following takes place in a kind of High School AU Bleach through the eyes of none other than Mizuiro Kojima! If you don't know who that is that's understandable and feel free to look him up.**

School Diary of Mizuiro Kojima

October 5th Thursday

A new girl joined our school today! Her name is Susanna Marianne Darkness Borealis Aurora, a transfer student from America, which is quite a mouthful but she said we could call her Susie for short. She didn't arrive until class was nearly over though. She seems alright a few people (including Ichigo) didn't like how perfect she seemed but others think she's a riot! I can see where Ichigo and the others are coming from though; she does seem a bit _too _perfect. She is pretty though. We'll see how she gets on tomorrow.

October 6th Friday

Susie's nice, she was telling us some of the things she can do and boy can she do a lot of things! She's a black belt in 20 forms of Martial Arts (I didn't even know there _was_ twenty forms of Martial Art) She can speak 16 different languages, she's super intelligent and her I.Q. is nearly 200 and she can tell pretty good jokes too. I'm still getting the _too perfect_ vibe from her though, it's a little bit creepy at times but hey, I'm sure she's a good person. Ichigo tried to argue with her about the Martial Arts thing and she beat him up with ease, he still doesn't like her at all but she asked him to go on a date with her up to the quarry to get to know each other better. Lucky jerk…

October 9th Monday

Susie and Ichigo's date went horribly wrong on Friday! Ichigo fell in to the quarry and Susie was the only one around! She told us all that she tried to help him but he got his leg caught in a rock crusher, that turned on by itself and she couldn't pull him out in time and he got sucked in! We're still all in shock. Ichigo was a good friend of mine and one of the only people who I felt comfortable around. R. I. P. buddy, I'll miss you a lot.

October 11th Wednesday

We took the day off to go to Ichigo's funeral everyone was so quiet it was so eerie. Susie got up and made a great speech about how much she liked Ichigo and I thought that was really brave of her, after all she'd been through, being there and all. I ran into Tetsuo who didn't talk to me (I don't really know him that well) but he slipped me a note. He told me not to read it until I got home so once I got home I opened it up. It read:

_Dear Kojima, I know I don't usually talk to you but hear me out, you seem to be pretty level headed and the others may already be lost. I don't think Susie is as innocent as she lets us believe, I think she had something to do with Ichigo's "accident" I'm not sure how. Whatever you do don't DONT LET HER SEE THIS EVER! I'm going to end it here but expect more notes in the future. _

_Tetsuo_

I don't understand how anyone can be that cruel Susie said she tried to help Ichigo! Why would he insinuate something like this and on Ichigo's funeral day! Accidents happen, don't they?

October 13th Friday

Tetsuo tried to pass me another note today but I stopped him and told him to leave me alone just as Susie was walking by, I told her what happened but she wasn't too angry about it. She told Tetsuo that she could go to his house after school and talk through it with him if he was still in shock after Ichigo's death. He agreed but only after she talked him into it. There was something in the way she did it though, it didn't have her usual friendly tone and I felt as though I snapped out of some kind of trance. Maybe Tetsuo was right, maybe she isn't what she seems… Time will tell…

October 16th Monday

Susie went to Tetsuo's house on Friday and they talked through their differences but another freak accident happened and Tetsuo got his hand caught in the trash compactor! Susie managed to pull him out but he lost three of his fingers and the doctors say he won't be able to write for a long time. Something fishy is definitely going on here, accidents always seem to happen when Susie is alone with someone. I think I'm going to ask Chad about this as he doesn't seem very close to her… Maybe she's being followed by a bad spirit or something…

October 17th Tuesday

Chad thinks there's something fishy going on too and we started talking about it but Susie walked by and wanted to know what we were talking about. She managed to get it out of Chad of all people and then did the weirdest thing ever. She asked me on a date! She said to meet her in hers at 9 tonight. I'm kind of excited. Maybe she'll show me her boobs!

October 23rd Monday

The date was nice, we watched a film and had dinner afterwards. Although in my clumsiness I managed to cut off my tongue with a carving knife, I was out for two days and in hospital for 5. I'm home now, and back to my diary. I can't talk anymore and the doctors don't know how much longer till I can. The more I get better the more I start to remember the date (the accident is still hazy) But I keep seeing Susie holding the knife instead of me. She wouldn't do that though. Would she?

November 1st

Chad still doesn't trust Susie even though she's been made mayor and saved us all from an earthquake with her magic abilities. I like Chad but if Susie says he has to go then good riddance. We'll get him tonight while he sleeps. I wish I could go everywhere with Susie, she made me her apprentice and helped me learn sign language. She's so kind and helpful and she's a great leader and I think I'm in love with her. Wow I really said it. I love Susie… Susie… Susie… Even writing her name gives me a thrill

November 15th

SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE I LOVE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE SUSIE

December

Susie left last week. I've been crying since. The town is starting to fall apart, people are rioting and she just left us because she wanted to go find somewhere "darker" nearly everyone I know has been killed as the town descended into chaos. I don't even know what the date is. Susie was the glue holding this town together. I still remember when she descended from the heavens and arrived in the town for the first time with angels and promised to help make the town a paradise. I've decided to end it all tonight and throw myself off the roof of my apartment block. I hope Susie reads this. I guess in a way she really helped us all understand how our town could have been great. So if Susie ever reads this I hope she understands that I'm sure it wasn't her fault.

Goodbye forever Susie oh kind goddess I hope I meet you again somewhere.

Mizuiro Kojima your loyal servant.


End file.
